riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Seattle Parliament March 2014 Game: "Ask me no Questions..."
The Seattle Parliament March 2014 game took place at All Pilgrims' Church on March 8, 2014. In Game Summary Casey would, as usual, go and find those among the Selkirk's Sewing Circle Adventuring Party (that's you guys), and make sure you're generally informed of the events of the last few days and upcoming events. Per usual, if you have given her an explicit reason to distrust you, she may give limited information. Please use your discretion. And as usual, none of this is given in writing and this is all from Casey's point of view--so there may very well be biases. (While the game happened 3/8/14 real-world-time, in RoA time this event would have happened on February 18th, 19th, and 20th PA 84) DAY ONE: We went to the Narwhal to visit and to ask the Aesterborn Mercenary (captured in the Beehive), Corrina, questions. We were polite, ad she was forthcoming and we discovered she'd been hired by MP Roberta Nixon (a member of the conservative party and ally of the late Wolsey), and paid in Confederate money (harder to trace). Her task was to collect information that might prove or disprove a connection to HRF and Wolsey. I asked the rest of the crowd to leave as it was getting distracting, and as a result was also able to discover that the drop-off point for this information would be in Birmingham, which is all but a ghost town after HRF wiped out the population. We also learned from her that the second group attacking us on the Beehive were "spies" that had been sent to destroy any information that could be found from Fibonacci's lair. Corrina wasn't sure who they worked for, however. I left the Narwhal soon after this, so the following information is second-hand--corrections or additions are welcome: Naval Officers later came to collect Corrina from the Narwhal, but discovered she had escaped. I understand some amount of chaos followed, including an altercation between DI Filcher and the Lightkeeper, Othar. Thankfully, both survived. Later we learned that Corrina had become free of her shackles and tried to swim to her escape. Isambard saw her and called for help, but he was already too far in pursuit before he realized those calls must have gone unheard. (You know how he is.) Neither her person nor body was found at this time, although Isambard did turn up again several hours later and filed a report of his actions with the Naval Office. DAY TWO: We all headed to Scotstown to hang out, but found Selkirk's was somewhat unavailable to take on the lot of us and loitered about the square. During this time, we ran into several people, including Colonel Kitchener. In our discussion with him, he offered to help us get in touch with MP Nixon, so that we might ask her about her part in hiring the mercenary. We also began arranging for a trip Birmingham with the help of the Air Clan McFarlane to leave the next afternoon, however this was later changed to early March. Please keep your calendars open and your mouths shut. We will need a lot of protection, as Birmingham is known to be very, very dangerous right now. DAY THREE: A meeting was arranged with MP Nixon at a coffee house in the University Ward. After speaking to her and her assistants, we were able to learn that she had hired Corrina based on a request from one Harold Vanderfleet (?), a fellow member of the conservative party in Texas (?). After divulging information, she and her assistants were removed from the establishment by Aester Marines in protective custody. Shortly after their departure, a handful Detective Inspectors arrived at the coffeehouse, apparently tipped off that several of us involved in the private HRF investigation were present. I'm not sure of what others said, but I mostly told them information that was already public knowledge, that the mercenary had escaped and was hired by MP Nixon, and what we found in Fibonacci's lab had largely been fruitless. The DI's went after MP Nixon, but we found out shortly thereafter that she had died--they believe it may have been suicide, but I haven't heard further on that investigation yet. As usual, correction or additions would be appreciated.